


Shiver

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friend Hyunjin, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of Masturbation, SKz Smut, Snowed In, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, Unrequited Crush, stray kids x reader, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: A regular day out ends in you getting snowed in with your best friend. He doesn’t know he’s also your long term love. Perhaps you should have paid attention to those weather warnings, after all.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> This was written from a request but as per, I took it way too seriously. Worth noting that in the UK the term 'amber alert' refers to a scale of weather warnings, so don't get confused. I hope you enjoy it. Feedback appreciated via AO3 or through Tumblr. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### “And now for today’s weather forecast, we predict high chances of rain, temperatures of around 14 degrees, and strong winds. Be safe out there folks, you never know when snow-”

“Shut up.” You mutter under your breath, switching off the television with a rapid click of the remote control.

Of course it had to rain today. Because it wouldn’t be your luck if it didn’t.

Grabbing your phone from beside you, you shove your cereal spoon into your mouth, holding it there as you fumble with the screen. Finding his name, you quickly tap the call button.

**_*ring ring*_ **

**_*ring ring*_ ** **_  
_**

_“What?!”_

His grumpy voice instantly made you smile. You could always rely on your best friend to be vibing the same mood as you.

“Good morning, sunshine!” You beam down the phone, balancing it between your ear and shoulder as you carried your cereal bowl to the sofa.

_“Do you even know what time it is right now?! Go back to bed, loser!”_

“Yes, I do know what time it is. And no, I won’t go back to bed. Also, that’s rude.”

Low grumbles came from the other end as you heard the sound of what seemed like bed sheets rustling around.

“Are you seriously still in bed?!” You asked, half laughing in disbelief.

_“Lay off, Y/N. It’s the holidays…”_

“Hyunjin, we have that thing today! You’re supposed to be picking me up in half an hour! Did you really forget?”

_“Uh… no. No. I definitely didn’t forget.”_

You rolled your eyes in frustration. This was so typical of him.

“Get your ass out of bed and get over here! Now!”

_“Yeah, yeah. Running all the way, princess.”_

With that, the dial tone beeped in your ear as he ended the call.

There was that nickname again. For some reason he’d taken to calling you ‘princess’ lately. You remembered the very first time he said it, how he looked at you with those big brown eyes and said it so nonchalantly, as if it meant nothing. And it did mean nothing… to him at least. It was just another pet name he’d adopted for you, one of many that he’d used over the years. But this… it made you feel warm and fuzzy. Like you were somehow special to him, because you weren’t just _a_ princess, you were _his_ princess.

You shook the thoughts from your head, turning the television back on and mindlessly munching on the rest of your cereal. Anything to distract yourself from the constant thoughts of his face that kept invading your headspace. He was your best friend. _Nothing else_. You didn’t need to be wondering about what he’d wear today… maybe those tight black jeans that did wonders for his thighs…? Or how he’d style his hair… would he wear a hat or just let it fall loose? Or if he’d offer to give you a shoulder rub, or if he’d-

“UGH!” You shouted, slamming your cereal bowl down on your table and marching off to your room. This was getting ridiculous.

You didn’t have a crush. Nope. No way…

* * *

##### “Keep your fucking panties on, I’m coming!!”

You yelled at the door as you ran down the stairs, rushing to answer it.

You swung it open, cursing out Hyunjin under your breath.

“Took you long enough.” He smirked, shoving past you into your house as if it was his own place.

“You do know you only need to ring the doorbell once? Not once for every micro-second that you’re waiting!”

“I know. But that’s no fun.”

You flicked the finger at him from behind his back and slammed the door shut, heading straight back up to your room.

“Where are you going? I thought we needed to leave?” He called after you, watching as you headed up the stairs.

“We’re already late, Hyunjin. Makes no difference if we’re 5 minutes more.”

Shrugging his shoulders, he began to follow you. You heard his heavy footsteps behind you, and you quickly turned around, raising a hand up to him. He stopped in his tracks, looking at you in shock.

“You can’t come up here.” You stated, your tone deadpan.

“Why not?”

“B- because. You just can’t. Wait downstairs.”

He gave you a small pout and made a whining noise, shaking his shoulders at you as cutely as he could. You shook your head in defiance.

“No way. Do as you’re told.”

Before he could totally break down your resolve, you turned and ran up the rest of the stairs, taking them two at a time. You burst into your room, slamming the door shut behind you. You needed to be quick. There was no way he’d listen to you.

You rushed to your bed, grabbing the still-wet vibrator and lube and shoving them into your bedside drawer. He could _never_ see this. You’d die if he ever found out.

Grabbing a pair of panties, you quickly slipped them on and readjusted your skirt around you, trying to calm yourself down. You had no idea how you’d managed to keep your cool around him just now, especially because _he_ was the one you’d be thinking about while you were… _entertaining yourself._ Having the very object of your fantasies turn up at your door wasn’t something that happened to everyone. You felt a rush of pride at how well you’d handled yourself, despite being dripping wet and on edge from the high you’d just been robbed of.

“Ta-da!!”

You jumped a mile in the air as Hyunjin burst through your door, giving you jazz hands and smiling brightly.

“Fuck me! Are you trying to kill me?!” You laughed at his goofy display, clutching your hand to your chest.

Hyunjin’s demeanor suddenly changed as he heard your words. For just the briefest of seconds, his eyes darkened and his jaw became tense. You definitely noticed, and your core tingled in response.

Clearing his throat, he reverted back to himself just as quickly, wandering into your room and sitting down on your bed. The same bed you’d just been touching yourself on. To him.

“You done with whatever you were doing?” He asked, sweeping his hand through his silky black hair.

“Y- yeah…” You replied, walking past him to grab your bag. You desperately tried to stop it, but you could already feel your cheeks burning involuntarily.

“Cool. Let’s go then.” He fished his car keys out of his pocket and swung them round his fingers, leaving your room and heading downstairs.

You inhaled deeply and held your breath, slowly releasing the air as you repeated the same mantra in your head.

_He’s just a friend. Just a friend. Just your best friend._

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

##### “Remind me why we agreed to this again?” Hyunjin whispered in your ear.

“Because we need the extra cred. Just smile and bear with it. It’ll be over soon.” You whispered back, stifling a smile.

Hyunjin groaned under his breath, sinking into his chair and shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

You hadn’t wanted to do this either, but given the choices of attending this seminar or flunking your class, going to the seminar was definitely the better option. So here you were.

Sat at the very back of gloomy, dust laced, musky smelling hall, listening to a man with an impressive beard who could not have been younger than 80 years old, tell you all about the joys of pottery in its’ various forms, shapes and sizes. Simply thrilling.

The dull clicking of the projector along with the monotone drawl of the mans’ voice was threatening to put you to sleep. You wondered how the other 10 or so people in the room were doing it.

Shaking your head, you forced your eyes open and sat up straight, determined to concentrate. You’d brought a notepad and pen, but about the only thing you had written of any importance so far was the date.

This was hopeless.

Resigning yourself to the inevitable, you sank back in your chair and just listened. Your eyes became heavy as your head began to droop. You then felt the soft tickling of hair on your cheek and a slight weight on your shoulder. You turned to the side, seeing Hyunjin’s head using you as a makeshift pillow. You smiled to yourself, closing your eyes and resting your cheek on the top of his head.

It wasn’t long before sleep drifted in.

* * *

##### It tickles… feels nice….

You fluttered open your eyes as the tickling sensation on the side of your face felt too real to be just a dream. Your blurry vision focused… revealing Hyunjin’s face, inches away from yours.

You quickly regained your consciousness, snapping out of your sleepy haze and sitting up straight. Your cheeks burnt a shade of pink as Hyunjin awkwardly moved away from you, withdrawing his hand from the side of your face and scratching the back of his neck.

“You- you’re awake.” He muttered, clearing his throat.

You deliberately avoided his gaze, wondering what the hell he’d been doing. A feeling of electricity lingered on your skin where he’d touched you, and it made your heart pound.

You looked around, trying to find a distraction when you realised you were still in the hall. The now empty, quiet hall.

“How… how long were we asleep?” You asked, changing the subject altogether.

Hyunjin shrugged, looking around the room.

“No clue. But looks like everyone left.”

You fished your phone from your bag, tapping the screen to life. The first thing you noticed was the lack of connection… no internet or signal? Strange. Brushing it off, you checked the time.

“4 hours!!” You exclaimed, showing your phone screen to Hyunjin. “There’s no way!”

He scoffed at your little outburst, clamping his hand over his mouth.

“It’s fine. It’s not like we’ve got anywhere to be anyway.”

You rolled your eyes at him, standing from your seat. Your legs and back ached from sitting so long, and you stretched out your body, releasing a groan of satisfaction.

Hyunjin’s eyes darkened as he watched you, his gaze gliding over your exposed thighs as your skirt raised slightly when you lifted your arms with the stretch. He swallowed hard and stood from his seat, walking to the other end of the row and heading for the door before he did something he’d regret.

But you didn’t notice that.

“Hey, wait for me!” You called after him, rushing to grab your stuff.

You quickly followed him and just caught the heavy metal door as it swung closed behind him. You doubled your pace to catch up with him as he disappeared down the corridor.

“Hyunjin!”

You quickly turned the corner and got a face full of leather jacket as you collided with his broad back. Dazed and confused, you were about to curse him out when you noticed what he was looking at.

Snow.

Mounds of pure, white snow, gathered at the doors, suffocating them completely. A sudden chill washed over you, and you pulled your coat closer around your body.

“What the hell?” Hyunjin growled, strutting over to the doors. He pushed down on the handles, getting more and more frustrated as they just wouldn’t budge. Using all his strength and weight, he pushed at the door, grunting ferociously.

“Hyunjin, I think they’re stuck…” You muttered, watching him in awe.

“There’s gotta be another way out of here.”

He looked around the lobby, searching for another exit.

“There!” He pointed, breaking into a jog as he spotted a fire exit.

You grabbed your phone out of your bag again, deciding it would be better to just call someone. The metallic sound of the fire exit handle being battered made you wince. He was really giving it his all.

Tapping your phone to life, you realised you still had no connection. You held your phone higher, wandering around the lobby to try and catch a whiff of signal, but it was to no avail.

“Anything?” Hyunjin asked as he returned to you, out of breath and with red, sore hands.

You shook your head at him, and panic crept over you as you realised the reality of the situation. You were stuck. Trapped.

“Shit!” Hyunjin cursed, skimming his foot across the laminate floor as he kicked at nothing in frustration.

“Wha- what do we do?” You asked quietly, your body beginning to shake as the cold set in. This building was freezing, and it felt like it was only getting worse with every second you spent here.

Hyunjin looked at you, his expression softening as he realised how frightened you were becoming.

“Let’s see if there’s a TV or something around here. Maybe we can catch a broadcast?” He smiled, trying his best to reassure you. “Come on.”

Taking your hand in his, he led you to the other side of the small lobby, towards what looked like a small office. He held his breath as he pushed down on the door handle, releasing it in relief as it squeaked open.

He tentatively peeked his head inside, gesturing for you to follow as he saw it was empty.

It was small and cramped, with only enough room for one little desk. Metal filing cabinets lined the wall, taking up the rest of the space. It smelled… _old._ Like musky paper and dust. An ancient looking television was wall mounted into the corner of the room, and Hyunjin’s eyes lit up.

“Here, sit down…” He instructed, pulling the little desk chair out for you. You complied and watched him as he easily reached up and flicked on the old television. It flickered to life, displaying black and white channels as he fumbled with the dials.

“Wait- there! Go back!” You pointed as he skipped a channel that looked important, catching your eye. The raspy sounds of muffled audio gave you hope, even though it stuttered horribly.

_\- are advised to stay inside. Once again, this a pub- service announcement. Citizens are advised to st- inside due to dangero- weather warni- and extre- snowfall, the state has - - - amber alert. Please do no- - - - your homes._

“Weather warnings…?” You asked, unsure if you’d heard it correctly.

Hyunjin nodded, sighing in defeat as he flicked off the television.

“Looks like we’re not going anywhere.”

You stood from the seat, eyes wide with panic.

“B- but, we can’t stay here! That’s insane!”

“You heard it Y/N! Extreme snowfall? Amber alert? What does that tell you?!”

You opened your mouth to protest, but you knew he was right. There was nothing you could do. Not now, at least.

“Look…” Hyunjin sighed, placing his hands on your shoulders. “We couldn’t leave even if we wanted to. So let’s just make the best of it until morning. We’ll be okay, princess.”

You nodded quietly, grateful that at least you were with him and not by yourself. This would have been much scarier if you were alone.

Hyunjin gently settled you in the chair, pulling your coat around your neck for warmth. His hands lingered, as if he was hesitant in letting you go. His long fingers brushed against your cheek, making your skin tingle.

“Hyu- Hyunjin…?”

Seeming to snap out of his daze, he quickly released you.

“I’m gonna go see what they’ve got to eat around here.” He stated, leaving the room quickly.

He was acting weird again.

* * *

##### “Look what I found!”

You squealed, holding up the electric heater you’d just discovered under the desk in triumph.

Hyunjin broke into a big smile, dropping the snacks he’d bought from the vending machine on the table.

“Y/N, you’re an angel!” He clapped, taking the heater from you and plugging it into the extension lead that ran along the room. It immediately lit up into a soft red glow, emitting warmth and light.

“I thought I was a princess?” You teased smugly, feeling very pleased with yourself.

“You can be an angelic princess.” He laughed, flashing you a wink.

“Here.” You patted the spot next to you, encouraging him to sit down.

You’d made a makeshift mattress out of your coat and Hyunjin’s, placing old papers and anything you could find that was even remotely soft under them. It wasn’t luxury, but it’d do for one night.

Clearing his throat, Hyunjin grabbed the snacks and chucked them on your lap as he settled himself next to you. Your shoulders had no choice but to rub against each other as the space was so small. You were painfully aware of it.

Turning your attention to something else, you pulled your shoes off and wiggled your toes in front of the heater. You sighed in content as the warmth flooded over you. It was instant happiness.

“You know, this isn’t so bad.” You smiled, feeling calmer than before.

Hyunjin hummed in agreement, shoving a chocolate bar into his mouth.

“Why don’t you get some rest?” He asked, his voice muffled by the chocolate.

You suddenly remembered that spending the night here meant you’d be _spending the night here. With him._ The two of you. Alone. In a small, cramped room with a cosy atmosphere.

Your cheeks flushed as you shifted uncomfortably.

“Sh-should we, take in turns to sleep?” You asked, not wanting to lie down next to him at any point if you could avoid it. It would be too much for you to handle.

“What, one of us needs to keep watch?” He laughed, licking melted chocolate from his fingers.

“Might not be a bad idea…”

“Sure. Okay. I’ll keep a watch out for the zombie hordes. You try and get some shuteye.” He sighed, nodding at you like a child.

You flashed him a glare as you re-positioned yourself into the DIY mattress. It was actually much comfier than it looked. You clutched your hands to your chest, balling yourself up into a huddle. Your comfort position.

The warmth of the electric heater permeated your clothes, giving you a small sense of safety that eventually allowed you to drift into a light sleep.

* * *

##### You were warm.

Too warm.

Whining uncomfortably, you half-opened your eyes and tried to move. But you couldn’t. Every direction you stretched there was something in your way.

Rubbing your eyes, you remembered that you were in the office. You propped yourself up on your elbow, looking around.

It was so dark, almost pitch black save for the soft red light of the electric heater that gave everything an eerie glow. It made it hard for your eyes to focus.

But there was no mistaking the boy lying in front of you.

Hyunjin…

He was asleep, small sounds escaping him as his chest rose and fell rhythmically. The glow of the heater illuminated his features, and you couldn’t tear your eyes away as you admired him. His beautifully plump lips, his long, thick black lashes, his strong, sharp jawline. The way his silky hair fell over his eyes.

Without thinking, you reached out and caught a strand of hair, brushing it away from his eyes. Your fingers traced across his jaw, resting on his soft lips. You’d always wanted to touch them. But lately that desire had evolved into something much more lustful.

Your heartbeat quickened as the idea entered your head. It’s not like he’d ever know… he was sleeping after all.

Holding your breath, you slowly leaned into him.

You felt your stomach knot as you closed your eyes and your lips connected with his, the softest of touches, just enough to soothe your burning curiosity for a while. They felt nothing like you’d imagined in your fantasies about him… it was so much better in reality.

Your eyes fluttered open, satisfied with what little you could get for now.

Except Hyunjin wasn’t.

His eyes were open, staring straight into yours. Your heart stopped as his hand laced into your hair and pulled you closer, his lips moving against yours. You moaned quietly, feeling his tongue brush against your lip in a slow motion. The aroma of chocolate flooded your senses as you parted your lips and his tongue slipped into your mouth. He was tasting you, savouring you. The sensation made you lightheaded. With heavy breath, he broke the kiss.

“You’d call me crazy if I told you how long I’ve wanted to do that…” He whispered against your lips.

Your heart throbbed in your chest… this couldn’t be real.

“Me too…” You replied quietly.

His gaze flicked from your lips to your eyes, and back again. His breathing became erratic as the tension between you built, becoming unbearable.

“Are we doing this?” He whispered, his voice barely audible.

You swallowed, your body burning with wanting for your best friend.

“There’s no turning back…” He warned softly.

“I know.” You whined, throwing yourself into his arms.

Your lips connected with a crash as you pushed him onto his back and straddled his lap. You’d wanted this for too long. Hyunjin groaned as you rolled your hips against his crotch, creating friction between you.

With frantic breaths, Hyunjin deftly tugged the hem of your shirt and whipped it off over your head as you tugged at his. He sat up just enough for you to pull it off, tossing it to the side and closing the distance between you once again as you consumed his lips.

His hands traveled up your waist to your bra, and he quickly unhooked it with nimble fingers. He cupped your breasts in both hands and massaged them with firm, steady motions, flicking his thumbs over your nipples as he worked your body. You whined in desire, grinding your heat down into his lap, against his growing member.

“Fuck, Y/N…” Hyunjin hissed, biting on his lip as you rubbed your pussy against him, desperate for the contact that made you feel so good. A sinister expression crossed his face as he watched you.

“Here, princess…” He muttered, holding you up by the waist as he sat up and propped himself against the wall. He quickly unbuckled his jeans, sliding them around his ankles and kicking them off. You clung to his shoulders as he settled you back down, but this time, he positioned you over his thigh.

You looked at him in fuzzy confusion, wondering what he was doing.

“Ride me…” He growled, pushing your hips down so your dripping heat connected with his leg. You shook your head in embarrassment, looking away from him shyly.

“I can’t…”

“Trust me?” He cooed, gently swaying your hips back and forth, allowing your pussy to ride along the length of his thick, firm thigh. You moaned helplessly, feeling your self control diminish as you took over his motions, clinging to his shoulders tightly. Your core tightened in that familiar way, you knew you wouldn’t last long like this.

“Good girl…” He praised, holding your skirt up as you rode him, sweeping your clothed pussy over him again and again, the delicious friction of his skin against you making you insane with lust. _Fuck_ , it felt so good.

Your head fell back as your cheeks burnt up, small whines and groans escaping your lips as your high began to approach. Your pussy drenched his thick leg, and Hyunjin watched in sheer delight as your body quivered with the throws of orgasm. You noticed he was now stroking his own length, getting off on the sight of you.

You rutted against him, burying your head into his neck as your orgasm flooded your body, warming you from the inside and giving you a sense of pure relief. It was heaven. It was heaven because of _him._

“There, there princess…” Hyunjin held you tightly, letting you ride out your orgasm until you were satisfied.

You looked at him with glassy eyes, forcing your lips against his and climbing to your knees. You slid your panties down to your ankles, throwing them out of the way. Lacing your fingers into his hair, you yanked his head back and straddled his lap properly.

Hyunjin held his throbbing cock in his hand, positioning himself at your entrance and sliding his tip through your dripping folds, making you sigh in pleasure. You needed him inside you.

“Please… fuck me, Hyunjin…” You whispered.

Hyunjin licked his plump lips, his eyes now black with lust.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear those words from you…”

Holding your hips in place, he eased you down onto his cock. You both groaned sinfully as his member slid inside and fit you perfectly, your walls greedily accepting every inch of him.

“You okay?” He breathed, giving you a second to adjust. Small beads of sweat trickled down his neck as the warmth from the electric heater did more than just add to the atmosphere.

You nodded, humming weakly in response.

With a slow, gentle thrust, he began to fuck you. You clung to him as he rolled his hips again and again, each motion hitting you all the way to your core. You’d only imagined how good this would feel, and it was nothing compared to the real thing.

“You belong to me now.” Hyunjin groaned, his hands sliding up your bare, clammy back as you met his motions halfway. You moved together, you rising and falling onto his cock as he snapped up harder, the only sounds in the room those of obscene squelches and gasps of pleasure.

“I’ve always belonged to you…” You moaned, looking into his eyes. “You just didn’t know it.”

Your words made him weak as he lost his self control. He lifted you in his arms, deftly climbing to his knees and laying you down gently on your back.

He loomed over you, holding your ankles and pinning your legs to your chest. Without any warning, he thrust back into you, making you arch your back and cry out in passion. He was relentless in his assault, pounding you without any hesitation. Your breasts bounced mercilessly, and you clawed at his sculpted chest, desperate to touch him.

Your pussy tightened around him, responding to his advances in the only way you knew how. His hair clung to his forehead, and he bit down hard on his lip as you felt his cock stiffen inside you.

“ _Fuck…_ ” He cursed, not being able to hold it in any longer.

His body trembled as you felt his release flood into you, warm and thick. His jaw went slack and he threw his head back, creating an unholy sight for you to enjoy. Covered in sweat and fucked out, he collapsed next to you.

You laid in silence for a while, both of you processing the gravity of what you’d just done. Hyunjin was right… there was no going back now.

You turned to your side, tracing your fingers over his chest.

He smiled at you weakly, still catching his breath as he opened his arms for you to slide in. You did so willingly, resting your head against him.

“I guess this means we’re dating now?” You asked quietly, anticipating his response.

“Does it?” Hyunjin asked, raising an eyebrow at you.

Your face fell and he quickly realised this wasn’t the time to be making jokes. Not when you were at your most vulnerable.

“Y/N…” He whispered, planting a small kiss on your forehead. “All I’ve ever wanted is for you to be my girlfriend. These past few years have been torture.”

You smiled to yourself, snuggling deeper into his chest.

“I think I love you…” You whispered absently, finally feeling like you could tell him the truth.

Hyunjin inhaled sharply. He turned on his side to face you, tenderly caressing your cheek.

“I think I love you too… loser.”

He embraced you tightly, pulling you into his chest and holding you there, as if afraid you were going to disappear. You’d never felt so safe or content in your life.

“You know…” You sighed, closing your eyes. “Getting snowed in isn’t all that bad, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
